failfandomanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Language Resources
Origins/Classification *Languages & Origins in Europe: Historical linguistics with prehistoric archaeology *History and classification of Celtic languages (FFA thread) *Omniglot: Guide to Writing Systems and Languages of the World *Geographically accurate names Grammar *Notre Dame's Latin Dictionary and Grammar Aid *Nifty Greek Handouts *The Eton Greek Project *A Gallo-Brittonic Grammar *Welsh: dysgu-cymraeg and Say Something in Welsh *Gender and formality in Polish grammar (FFA thread) Dialects *Map of North American English Dialects, Based on Pronunciation Patterns *Sound comparisons for different varieties of English *International Dialects of English Archive *Speech Accent Archive Slang *Dirty talk through history *William Shakespeare's Sexual Language: a Glossary *Dictionary of the Vulgar Tongue: A Dictionary of the Slang of the British Underworld (1811) *Dictionary of Victorian London *Two papers on use of language in the HBO series Deadwood: “Deadwood and the English Language” and “Profanity Politics of the HBO's Series Deadwood: Authenticity, Lawlessness, and Living Outside Civil Society” *Passing English of the Victorian Era: A Dictionary of Heterodox English, Slang and Phrase (1909) *Old West Slang *Jazz Age Slang *Drunktionary *British slang/sayings dictionary *On the finer points of English swearing *The Origins and Common Usage of British Swear-words *Gendered curses for men in various languages (FFA thread) Personal Names *Behind The Name *Kate Monk's Onomastikon (Dictionary of Names) *Names from all around the world, sorted by region *HearNames: Pronunciations of various names *Naming customs in your country (FFA thread) *Roman naming conventions *Phoenician names *Celtic Personal Names of Roman Britain *Welsh names (FFA thread) *Old English Names *Byzantine names *A Small Collection of Medieval Onomastic Articles by Sara L. Uckelman (it's actually not that small) *Medieval Names Archive *14th-century Persian male names (FFA thread) *Danish 19th-century upper-class names (FFA thread) *Early 20th-c. male French names (FFA thread) *Anglo-Catholic aristocratic naming conventions: see Recusant Families; Howard Family *Source for absurd, yet very English names (FFA thread) *French family names *The American Name Society: Related Web Links *A Guide to Names and Naming Practices, published March 2006 by the United Kingdom/Interpol. *Meanings of some common Swedish name-elements (FFA thread) *German names (FFA thread) *Swedish soldier names *Swedish tilltalsnamn *None of your freaking movies get it right: A guide to Russian names *Picking a Slavic-sounding name for a male character (FFA thread) *Female equivalent of the Russian name Sergei (FFA thread) *Polish nicknames (FFA thread) *Chinese naming conventions *Japanese names that are also names in other cultures (FFA thread) *Naming conventions in your culture (FFA thread) *Renren.com — Chinese equivalent of Facebook. If a name exists in its system, you can get an idea of whether it's considered male or female. *International Naming Conventions (FFA thread): Scottish, Norwegian, Chinese, Finnish. More here on Norwegian naming traditions. *Fantasy Name Generator *FFA threads on naming characters: one, two *Cracked post about naming characters *Occupational names connected to the leather industry *Naming Schemes *Surname Database Endearments, Diminutives, and Nicknames *Russian nicknames for “Dmitri” *Russian diminutives *German endearments *French endearments *Portuguese nicknames *Czech romantic endearments *Lithuanian diminutives and endearments: Lituanus.org; FFA thread Honorifics, Titles, and Polite/Impolite Address *Japanese honorifics (FFA thread). This comment may be particularly helpful. *Noble titles (FFA thread) *Feudal Lord/Handmaiden terminology (FFA thread) *Honorifics in Japanese translations from other languages (FFA thread) *Which Japanese first-person pronoun would your fave use? (FFA thread) *"Kisama" (FFA thread) Language Construction/Conlangs *Larry Niven's guide to coming up with sci-fi words *"Brithenig itself is a constructed Romance language based on the premise that the Latin spoken in Roman Britain did not die out but rather developed into a modern Romance language akin to Spanish and French." *Xenolinguistics *Making convincing-looking constructed languages without too much work *Building new languages in sf/f *Ardalambion: A Comprehensive Resource on Tolkien's Many Constructed Languages *The Language Construction Kit *"Fellow conlang nonnies, do you ever wind up putting in phonetic/phonological features that you have a hard time perceiving or reproducing yourself?" (FFA thread) *Coming up with styles of address for a setting (FFA thread) *"Anyone working on a conlang? Share a translation?" (FFA thread) *"How do I strike a balance between ‘obviously alien’ and ‘unreadable’?" (FFA thread) *"How realistic do you like your conlangs to be?" (FFA thread) *Nonnies discuss having tried their hands at making conlangs (FFA thread) *Nonnies discuss their conlangs (FFA thread) *Short conlang thread (FFA thread) *Languages, mostly conlangs (FFA thread) Miscellaneous *Fangirl Japanese (FFA thread) *English-language fandom vs. German-language fandom (FFA thread, with Spanish-language fandom in comments) *Terminology for red hair (FFA thread) *Polari: The forgotten secret language of gay men Category:Resources